Hot record
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Mais que peuvent bien faire un écrivain à succès et une muse célèbre pendant deux heures de pause? Petit délire sur demande de Gillesinlove, ENJOY!


_Hey tout le monde =)  
>Me revoila pour le temps d'une OS...<br>Merci pour votre soutient et vos commentaires sur How Deep, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas poster la suite, mais pour ma défense j'ai eu quelques difficultés à la rentrée... (comment ça ça me pardonne pas?)_

_Enfin, cette OS est dédiée et dédicacée à Gillesinlove, pour son écoute sa compréhension et surtout sa patience, il est vraiment formidable et je le remercie encore une fois! Je te fais de gros bisous! :) _

_C'est un pur délire/défit, et c'est noté M pour une bonne chose ;) mieux vaut prévenir que guérir!  
>Merci aussi à Solealuna et ses messages de soutient ^^ tiens d'ailleurs je pourrais dire que c'est de sa faute si je poste pas sur How deep à cause de ses SMS jusqu'à 2heures du matin.. :P Alors... <strong>allez l'incendier de commentaires sur ses histoires GENIALES!<strong> Vite!  
>Et surtout allez faire un tour sur notre profil commun, Solealuna d'Emeraude, on postera bientôt une fic Caskett... :)<em>

_Sur ce, je vous laisse, vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous donne rdv à la fin pour une review? :D _

* * *

><p>C'était une journée ordinaire au commissariat de New York. Ordinaire ? Non… Le lieutenant Beckett n'était pas assise à son bureau comme à son habitude. L'écrivain Richard Castle n'était pas assis sur la chaise à côté du bureau de sa partenaire comme à son habitude. Mais où étaient donc le plus torride et populaire couple vedette du New York Times ? Depuis l'annonce de leur liaison, (par le magasine le plus célèbre de New York, montrant en gros plan à la une une photo volée prise lors d'un baiser fougueux dans le hall de l'immeuble du lieutenant, avec un titre assez significatif : Le créateur du célèbre Derrick Storm vit sa romance avec la charmante interprète de Nikki Heat !), les deux policiers n'avaient jamais vu leur chef si épanouie. Elle passait son temps à rire avec Castle, et à faire rire Ryan et Esposito avec leurs disputes passagères. C'était incroyable, Castle et Beckett se disputaient plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble qu'avant. Mais il y avait aussi ces petits moments mystérieux, comme celui présent, où ils disparaissaient sans laisser de traces pendant une heure ou deux. Quelques fois, quelques minutes à peine, le temps d'un café. Sauf qu'ils ne se trouvaient absolument pas a proximité de la machine.<p>

_ Où est passé Beckett ? demanda Ryan en arrivant justement, avec un dossier la main. Je dois lui faire signer ça au plus vite !

Son collègue haussa les épaules en jetant un rapide coup d'œil circulaire sur les bureaux.

_ Encore disparus, je suppose !  
>Ce matin même, Beckett et Castle étaient arrivés main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Beckett était en jupe, une ravissante petite jupe blanche qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Elle avait des bottes marron qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec son haut, un tee-shirt avec un décolleté en V. Castle, pour une fois, avait revêtu un simple Jean et un tee-shirt, et leurs deux collègues ainsi que Lanie s'étaient demandé en quelle occasion ils s'étaient ainsi vêtu. Beckett n'avait fait que leur répondre rapidement qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis 6 mois.<p>

Ce fut en soupirant que Ryan se résigna à laisser traîner le dossier sur le bureau inoccupé de Beckett.

* * *

><p>Pas si loin de là, dans les couloirs du commissariat :<p>

_ Castle ? mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Beckett tandis que son amant l'entraînait dans un couloir qui ne semblait visiblement pas utilisé très souvent.

_ Chut, Katie.. laisse toi faire !  
>Il se tourna vers elle et colla son corps au sien, cherchant ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec fièvre et désir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour capturer sa langue et la caresser délicatement de la sienne, passant ses mains derrière son cou pour l'attirer à elle.<p>

_ On est pas sérieux, Castle… j'ai des dossiers à rendre, des rapports à terminer…  
>Elle laissa échapper un gémissement quand il aspira un bout de la peau de son cou entre ses lèvres brûlantes.<p>

_ Castle !  
>Ses protestations n'étaient plus que des faibles soupirs à présent, et elle remonta sa jambe parfaitement galbée contre lui, la plaçant contre son bassin. Elle sentit un doux frisson prendre naissance dans ses reins, accompagnés par une chaleur confortable et grisante. Castle fit doucement glisser sa main brûlante le long de sa jambe, de sa cheville à sa cuisse, laissant ses doigts caresser et survoler sa peau laiteuse. Arrivant en haut de sa cuisse, il glissa doucement sous sa jupe pour continuer son exploration. Ses doigts se glissèrent sous la fine dentelle du string de sa belle pour une exploration torride de sa féminité, celle ci ce mit à gémir sous les doigts expert de son compagnon et les gémissement devinrent des râles lorsqu'il approfondit son assaut :<br>- Rick ...humm s'il ... te ... plait.. pas ici. Les suppliques de la jeunes femmes n'eurent guère d'effet sur l'écrivain qui redoublait sa divine torture contre son bourgeon. Elle laissa échapper un cri

- Riccckkk ! Ce dernier s'empara des lèvres de sa compagne étouffant ses cris de plaisirs par ses lèvres. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent de nouveau pour un balais sensuel. La jeune femme sentant le désir de son homme contre sa cuisse gémissait de plus en plus sous les doigts de son amant, ondulant le bassin malgré elle. Au bord de l'implosion, elle lui geignit :  
>- Rick, je t'en prie... arrête ...je ne ... vais pas pouvoir me retenir...<br>Le lieutenant se serra un peu plus contre son partenaire, sentant le point de non retour arriver elle lui retira sa main puis l'entraina dans la salle d'interrogatoire, où elle verrouilla la porte et se jeta sur son écrivain avec avidité.

_ Alors comme ça on est impatient ? Demanda t-elle en le plaquant sans ménagement contre la vitre teintée.  
>Rick ne lui répondit rien, mais l'excitation dans ses yeux parlait pour lui. Tandis qu'elle lui défaisait sa ceinture, il la regardait. Cette femme était si désirable que Castle sentit sa passion reprendre le dessus. Avant même qu'elle n'ait fini de défaire sa ceinture, il attrapa ses mains pour les emprisonner dans une de siennes, échangeant leurs places par la même occasion. Il la plaqua avec douceur contre le miroir teinté, et emprisonna ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Ainsi coincée, Kate gémit et essaya plusieurs fois de se défaire de l'étreinte de son amant, mais il tint bon. De sa main libre, il caressa doucement son corps parfait sous ses vêtements légers, la faisant une nouvelle fois murmurer son prénom. Tout en embrassant ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, il laissa sa main libre glisser de nouveau sous la jupe de sa partenaire pour lui enlever complètement son sous-vêtement. Il le récupéra et le glissa dans la poche de son jean, tandis que Kate ne faisait pas attention à ses gestes.<p>

_ Rick… Viens, maintenant ! Ordonna Kate en relevant sa jambe et en se collant avec force contre lui, ondulant son bassin contre sa virilité.

_ Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, Lieutenant… souffla t-il sensuellement à son oreille.

Elle gémit fortement, quand Rick avait décidé de la faire languir il s'y prenait très bien. Il fit alors glisser ses lèvres sur son cou, suçotant la peau sensible par endroits, la faisant gémir. Il adorait les bruits qu'il pouvait tirer d'elle lors de l'amour, et surtout voir son visage, si beau. Elle le rendait complètement fou, elle l'avait toujours fait bien sûr, mais depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble il s'était rendu compte que c'était une vrai diablesse. Elle savait l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, oh Dieu oui elle s'en rendait compte, et elle en jouait… pour le pousser à bout un peu plus à chaque fois. Et il adorait ça, bien sûr, même si quand il n'était pas libre d'exprimer ses réactions, il trouvait ça très contraignant… et elle le savait. Et elle en jouait encore plus…  
>Ses lèvres continuèrent donc sa descente sur le corps magnifique de la jeune femme, et il arriva à sa poitrine qui se soulevait de manière anarchique. De sa main libre, il défit le soutient gorge de sa bien aimée qui gémit d'impatience, et lui retira le tee shirt, la libérant le temps de lui enlever complètement et l'emprisonnant de nouveau comme avant. Elle était à présent quasi nue devant ses yeux gourmands, et il ne résista pas à parcourir son corps tendu de sa bouche. Avec douceur, il se pencha sur ses deux monts de plaisir et entreprit de les torturer avec sa langue, la faisant crier et vociférer contre ses mains qui étaient encore prisonnières de son emprise de fer. Il la libéra alors, sans quitter sa poitrine, et elle attrapa ses cheveux pour ramener son visage à hauteur du sien, l'entraînant dans un fougueux baiser. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long du torse de son amant, se posant sur son jean plus que serré à présent, et ce fut son tour de gémir. Elle le fit languir quelques instants en défaisant complètement la ceinture qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé précédemment, et laissa glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Il s'en débarrassa rapidement, reprenant le contrôle de leur baiser, tandis qu'il frottait leurs intimités l'une contre l'autre. Ce contact bien qu'obstrué par le boxer de l'homme les fit gémir de plaisir, et Rick décida de ne pas les faire languir plus longtemps. Il retira son boxer, puis souleva sa muse qui encercla ses jambes autour de sa taille et elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant afin de stabiliser leur position. Rick l'embrassa avec passion, cette dernière lui mordit la lèvre inferieure, l'emprisonnant entre ses dents. Elle effectua un léger mouvement de bassin invitant son amant à la faire sienne. Celui ci la fit quelque peu languir une nouvelle fois, embrassant son cou, le happant pour y laisser une trace de son amour, et elle gémit d'impatience.<br>- Rick ... je t'en prie viens ... Le concerné regarda la jeune femme dont les yeux avaient virés au sombre, il lui sourit puis dans un mouvement de reins lent, il se fondit en elle. Il étouffa le cri de sa partenaire a cet union par un baiser et se stabilisa en elle. La seule sensation de ne faire plus qu'un a cet instant était paradisiaque. Il aimait voir ses lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers et entrouvertes a quelques centimètres des siennes, sa respiration erratique, sentir ses ongles labourer son dos pour lui demander silencieusement de continuer. Il commença alors un lent et langoureux va et vient. Kate fermait les yeux savourant la volupté qui s'emparait d'elle, son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, ses gémissements se faisait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure des assauts de son amoureux qui n'était pas en reste, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa belle, se délectant de sa divine odeur au passage, ce qui accentuait son plaisir. L'ivresse étant proche ils accélèrent le mouvement. Cette fois les cris du Lieutenant se firent entendre, heureusement pour eux, la pièce était insonorisé car les décibels montaient à chaque coup de reins. Tous deux savaient que le dénouement approchait. Kate resserra ses longues jambes autour de la taille de son écrivain enfonçant ses ongles dans la nuque de ce dernier. Quelque instant plus tard l'extase arriva pour elle :  
>- Rickkkkkkkkkkkk, hummmm ! Les gémissements de plaisir de la jeune femme et son visage pendant son extase ne tardèrent pas à avoir raison de son amant qui la rejoignit au septième ciel.<p>

Il calma sa respiration laborieuse tout en tenant Kate contre lui. Toujours unis intimement, elle mordillait son cou tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

_ Il faudrait qu'on retourne là-bas, soupira t-elle.  
>Avec un grognement de mécontentement, il se sépara d'elle et se rhabilla. Quand il fut prêt à partir, la voix de sa dulcinée se fit entendre :<p>

_ Rick ! Rends moi mes sous-vêtements ! Gronda t-elle, faussement énervée.  
>En réalité, elle était plutôt excitée de l'audace et le nouveau jeu de son amant. Et son amusement ne fit que s'accroître quand Rick se glissa en dehors de la pièce avec un petit sourire. En soupirant, elle se rendit discrètement au toilettes pour effacer toute trace de leur étreinte, et se rendit aux bureaux. Elle soupçonnait Lanie de vouloir lui faire passer un interrogatoire en règle, ce qui la fit sourire. Si seulement elle savait…<p>

_ Où étiez vous, boss ? Demanda Ryan en la voyant arriver, sans Castle.

_ Aux toilettes, Ryan… ça arrive à tout le monde. Et est-ce que j'ai besoin de consigner tous mes déplacements à présent ?  
>Le jeune homme, ne sachant quoi répondre, lui désigna un dossier sur son bureau.<p>

_ J'ai besoin de vous pour signer ce rapport, répondit-il seulement en retournant à son bureau.

Elle eut un petit sourire amusé en le voyant déguerpir. Ah ces deux là.. pensa t-elle en voyant Esposito se rapprocher discrètement –du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait- de son collègue pour venir aux potins. Distraite, elle regarda sa montre et aussitôt eut envie de rire… ça faisait plus d'une heure et demi qu'elle était partie avec Castle en « mission secrète », pas étonnant que Ryan n'ait pas cru son excuse bidon ! Tiens, en parlant de Castle, où était-il à présent ? Elle parcourut le commissariat des yeux et le vit entrer, il avait quelques mèches de cheveux mouillés, il avait du passer se rafraîchir avant de revenir.

_ Ca va lieutenant, Demanda t-il en s'asseyant à sa place, son regard profondément ancré dans celui de sa moitié.

Elle hocha la tête, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Il avait sa tête de garçon de 9ans, et elle le connaissait que trop bien pour savoir qu'il préparait un mauvais coup.

_ Ca ne vous gêne pas trop, Lieutenant ? Demanda t-il enfin, ses yeux bleu scrutant son visage, attendant sa réaction.  
>L'inspectrice fronça les sourcils, et l'écrivain se pencha, soufflant :<p>

_ De ne pas avoir de sous vêtement…  
>Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer, son souffle chaud mêlé au sien n'arrangeait rien. Elle allait répondre quand le capitaine Montgomery sortit de son bureau.<p>

_ Inspecteurs ! Clama t-il pour attirer l'attention de tous les membres du commissariat. Nous avons eu un problème technique tout à l'heure, j'aurais besoin de vous pour remettre tout en ordre.

Kate quitta le regard de Castle pour se concentrer sur son supérieur.

_ De quel genre Monsieur ? Demanda Esposito en se redressant sur sa chaise.  
>_ Je crois que vous avez remarqué que vos ordinateurs se sont éteints tout à l'heure ? Fit remarquer le capitaine.<br>_ Oui monsieur.

_ C'est dû aux travaux au premier étage du commissariat . Et quand le courant a été rétabli, il y a une heure et demi, tous les appareils électroniques se sont mis en marche…  
>Kate se raidit. Tous ?<p>

_ Je vous demanderait donc d'aller éteindre toutes les lumières, vidéos et bandes son des salles d'interrogatoire, conclut le capitaine, et d'effacer tout ce qui a été enregistré pendant ce laps de temps. Merci de votre attention.

Kate tourna la tête vers Castle, qui était resté pantelant devant l'information.

_ Je vais te tuer, murmura l'inspectrice en le fusillant du regard.

Castle déglutit péniblement. Il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, et regretter très amèrement de l'avoir entraîné dans cette salle d'interrogatoire...

* * *

><p><em>L'histoire ne dit pas qui regarda la vidéo, et si l'écrivain survécut ... AHAHAHA :D<br>alors, vos avis? :) _

_J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire comme j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire ^^ _

_gros bisous à tous!  
>XOXO <em>


End file.
